


信徒

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: Mob普被粉丝威胁并lj的idol普轻微诺普倾向和朋友py的稿乌乌
Relationships: Mob/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 1





	信徒

“你来了啊。”开门的男人冲他笑了笑。宽厚的手掌搭在肩上，揽着他走进屋内。  
“来得好巧！坐下来一起吃吧！”另一个男人看到他，热情地举起酒杯邀请。  
屋内生着暖炉，架着火锅，食物随着沸腾的热水上下翻滚，散发出诱人的香气。屋子里光线不算好，橙红色的火焰轻轻摇曳，发出的光芒刚好照亮每个人的脸——五个男人围坐在桌边，另有一个站在他身后，俱是目不转睛地看着他，以期待的目光等待着。  
“不......我不饿，不用了……”普隆普特小声说。  
“不饿也好，就让我们快点进入正题吧。”背后的男人上前一步，亲昵地抱住他，迷恋地在颈间轻嗅。  
普隆普特身体一僵，想要推开他却不敢，只能颤抖着任由男人玩弄。  
男人慢条斯理地剥开他的外套，神情温柔而愉悦，动作轻柔得如同拆开一件心爱的礼物。  
脱掉碍事的外套，首先露出的是脖子上的黑色项圈，款式简单，内侧写着普隆普特的昵称。接着脱掉衣裤，全套的女士内衣包裹着他并不太健壮的身躯。  
镂空的胸衣包裹着小却饱满的胸脯，聚出一道浅浅的沟壑；往下是薄得近乎透明的三角内裤，可以看到尚未勃起的阴茎团成一小团缩在里面，紧身的布料将他的形状包裹得非常明显；内裤边缘垂下两根带子，夹住了圈在大腿的蕾丝袜边，白色的布料下透出隐隐约约肌肉的线条，看得在场所有人不由自主地倒吸了一口气。  
“衣服很适合你。”  
“穿起来太棒了！我们挑的衣服都很适合噗酱啊！”  
“嗯......谢、谢谢......”普隆普特难堪地低下头，不敢与他们对视。  
一人伸出手想要触碰，却被他条件反射地挡开，所有人的脸色顿时都有些不太好看。  
“噗酱也清楚吧。”那人开口，“如果不乖乖听话，照片就要被所有人看到了哦。”  
场面一时间陷入沉默，唯有水开时的“咕嘟”声反复作响。普隆普特的眼泪在眼眶中打转，脑海中一片空白，内心几乎被恐惧淹没，所有人的视线都集中在他身上，眼神却是那么贪婪那么不怀好意。更可悲的是，他不敢拒绝，或者说，不能拒绝。  
一只手贴上来，隔着薄薄的布料揉捏，这次普隆普特颤抖着承受下来了。  
“噗酱好乖！”男人们满意地笑了起来，围到他身边，开始肆意亵玩。  
两根手指探进内衣，夹着小巧的乳头缓缓揉搓，普隆普特别过头不敢看，身体却不由自主地起了反应，乳头随着手指的揉捏发硬发胀，原本平和的呼吸也急促了几分。其余人也将双手放了上来，以粗糙的手掌抚抚摸他白皙而柔软的小腹，他的身体非常干净，又软又滑，令人爱不释手。  
一人忍不住凑上去轻嗅——牛奶味沐浴露的味道。  
“别害羞嘛。”手指扳过普隆普特的脸，强迫他看着男人的眼睛，“好好的看着我们。”  
普隆普特开始发抖，六双眼睛凝视着他，那是每晚出现在噩梦中的眼睛，眼神中闪烁着病态的狂热，时而迷恋时而蕴含着疯狂的杀意。眼睛无论昼夜，高高悬挂在头顶的上空，肆无忌惮地窥遍梦境的每一个角落。  
普隆普特胸口剧烈起伏着，难受地几乎喘不过气。男人们见到他这副样子反而笑得更大声了，随手扯开薄薄的内裤，将他还未勃起的性器抓在手中，粗暴地撸动揉捏。他们纷纷脱下裤子，将长短不一、形态各异的几把凑到普隆普特眼前，嘻嘻哈哈地对着普隆普特并不粗壮的男性器官评头论足。  
“这样的东西长在噗酱身上实在太丑了，让我们帮你切掉吧？”  
“做我们的女人，我们会好好照顾你的，你是我们的妻子。”  
“噗酱好秀气......这么小巧其实也根本派不上用场吧？”  
六张嘴唇轮流凑上来与他接吻，捏着他瘦削的下巴，仔仔细细地舔舐脸颊的雀斑。普隆普特根本没有反抗的余地，男人们按着他的身体，将勃起的阴茎塞进他的手心，强迫他挨个抚慰。带着胡茬的下巴在光洁的肌肤上蹭得发痛，稍微用力便拖出几道红痕，在白皙的皮肤上尤为显眼。  
普隆普特咬住下唇，眼泪耻辱地流淌，被人笑着轻轻抹掉。  
男人将他推搡至一处稍微开阔的空间，解开他的胸衣，互相传阅着观赏一番，最终被某个男人拿去自慰。  
“噗酱愿意乖乖给我们玩吧？”男人眯着眼，用勃起的肉棒拍了拍他的脸颊。  
普隆普特跪在地上，不敢求饶也不敢拒绝。他用手臂抱紧赤裸的身体，哀求地看着那个男人，企图能够获得一丝怜悯。  
这却极大的激发了他们施虐的欲望，胸衣中包裹着的阴茎顿时一胀，大股大股的粘稠浓精喷射而出，溅射在普隆普特的侧脸，如同一记无声的耳光。  
“噗酱……”男人喘息一声，将阴茎挤进他的口中，“我们好爱你……不，最爱噗酱了……”  
这句话就像一句咒语，让其他人情不自禁地重复，他们围聚在普隆普特身边，神情如同虔诚的信徒，却用手指与性器对着他们的神明行使下流之事。  
他们拉开普隆普特的双腿，露出男性器官之下的，属于女人的阴道。无论见到多少次都会忍不住感慨，简直是上天赐给他们有生以来最美的礼物。  
“每天若无其事的穿着男人的衣服，实际却是女人的身体，还真是不知廉耻啊！”也不知道是谁先起的头，说完就大笑起来，引得其他人纷纷开口。  
“你也根本不敢告诉任何人吧？”  
“你自己照过镜子吗？平时用哪里自慰？”  
“你有给谁看过吗？你的经纪公司知道吗？你朝夕相处的搭档知道吗？”  
“我们会一直爱着你。”被口交的男人总结道，他迷恋地摸了摸普隆普特的脸颊，并挺腰捅得更深了些，“你属于我们。”  
普隆普特的身体已紧绷到了极点，各种复杂的情绪占据心间，他意识到这群狂热的粉丝将会彻底毁掉他——然而他当他走进圈套的那一刻，就再也出不去了。  
他以唇舌艰难地侍奉着男人过长的阴茎，下巴张得酸麻，竭力吞咽却仍有一截留在外面。他发出难受的呜咽，被男人怜爱地摸了摸发鬓。  
他说：“快点，噗酱等不及了。”  
每人贡献出一根手指，扒开穴口，将其撑得大开，以便其他人一同欣赏。他们清晰地看见粉嫩的软肉不停地收缩，透明的体液一股一股地涌出，即将满溢出来。  
一人插进一根手指搅了搅，静置片刻后抽出，汁液淌了满手。他陶醉地将手指凑到唇边，缓缓舔食。  
其余人的目光紧盯住小穴，不约而同地作出了吞咽的动作。他们感受到了无声的邀请，极度渴望与他紧密相嵌，操进甬道深处，捅进子宫狠狠射精。  
第一个男人上了，他将粗壮的肉棒硬塞了进去，好几天没被人侵犯的花穴原本已恢复了紧致，这一下被人操开，居然久违地痛了起来。普隆普特调动全身力气夹紧肉棒，男人却毫不怜惜，掐着他的屁股放肆地挺腰。湿滑的媚肉被操得痉挛，却对入侵者无可奈何，男人发狠捅了几下，行动居然越来越顺畅。原来是小穴受不了侵犯，自动分泌了更多汁水，方便肉棒通行。  
普隆普特的尖叫被口中的性器顶得支离破碎，狠狠捅回嗓子眼，咽进肚子里。那一前一后不断抽插的两根肉棒让他产生了难以置信的错觉，仿佛是一整根几把从喉咙贯穿至子宫，无形的大手握住他的腰，将他按在上面来回套弄。  
“爽......好爽......”普隆普特小声呜咽。他被调教得非常敏感，能够轻而易举地进入状态。尽管人前仍十分害羞，一旦脱下羞耻的外衣，便会摇着屁股任由他们为所欲为。  
身后抽顶的幅度异常激烈，口中的肉棒几次被撞进喉咙深处，几乎全部没入。普隆普特满眼是泪，脸颊现出窒息的潮红，肉棒不等抽出便又顶进去，完全没有喘息的机会。  
他的两眼微微上翻，意识已经有些模糊。男人见势不对便退了出来，普隆普特却以为他要射精，主动伸出舌头，哆嗦着等待肉棒的施舍。  
这一幕让观赏者的呼吸急促起来，他们攥紧了手中的性器，浑身颤抖地射在普隆普特的身上。精液浓厚且粘稠，在白皙的身躯上积了满满一大滩，随着身体的耸动蜿蜒而下，犹如纯情流露的外衣，遮蔽了淫靡放荡的身躯。  
被口交的男人内心一阵欣慰，他怜爱地捧起普隆普特的脸颊，将龟头抵在他的眼前。不等普隆普特有所反应，肉棒猝不及防地射精，喷了他满脸。  
普隆普特剧烈地咳嗽起来，少量精液呛进了气管，腥臭的味道在整个口腔弥漫。他再也支撑不住，倒在地上，身后的男人顺势将他拽过来，抱着屁股猛操。  
“你占着噗酱太久了吧，什么时候才到我？！”  
“不是还有后面吗？”  
一根手指塞进了空闲的后庭，随着前后的冲撞而摇晃，在其中随意抠弄。他轻轻揉了揉敏感的位置，换来一声无力的呻吟。蘸取普隆普特身体上的精液作为润滑，再添进二指，并拢后模仿着性交的动作进出。  
“嗯......哈......”普隆普特将脑袋埋进臂弯，屁股竭力抬高，以便男人们玩弄。  
先前出声那人已等得有些不耐烦，将骑在普隆普特身上不肯射精的逞强男一把推开，握着撸得发疼的性器怼进了花穴。  
被推开那人大叫一声，歪倒着射出一长串精液。  
“把他抱起来。”有人说。  
男人们扶着普隆普特的脑袋将他小心地抱起来，让他面对面趴在那个正插着他的人身上，另有一人绕到他身后，扒开准备充分的后庭，缓缓捅了进去。  
“啊......”普隆普特趴在男人肩膀，咬着手指呻吟。  
两个小穴被撑得满满当当，分别容纳了两个不同男人的阴茎。普隆普特似乎可以感觉到他们是不一样的——一个稍粗一个稍长，硬梆梆地停在甬道内部，没有动作。  
“我们可以操噗酱吗？”身下那人按住了身后人的肩膀，示意他先不要动。  
“呜……”普隆普特两眼噙着泪水，稍微扭动屁股却被人按住。  
“可以吗，噗酱？”另一人轻轻捏了捏他的臀肉。  
“噗酱——理理我们嘛——”不知道是谁握住了普隆普特疲软的阴茎，上下撸动时的手劲很大，迫使那团可怜的软肉颤抖着立了起来。  
“噗酱都没有爽到，所以才不想搭理你们啊。”有个声音道。  
“那我们可要好好表现，让噗酱爱上我们啊！”  
肉棒在男人的大笑声中动了起来，硬硬的头部在穴口交错着抽插，磨得会阴处一阵发疼。他们故意每次都顶进深处，朝着不同的方向乱撞，将甬道内搅得一片狼藉。普隆普特禁不住绷起屁股，却无法阻止侵犯，原本紧致的小穴已被撕扯得有些松弛，无论如何也夹不住滑溜溜的肉棒。巨大的拍击声在房间回荡，如同被人持续不断地掌掴臀部，震得头皮不住发麻。  
身下的男人自上而下地挺腰，连带着普隆普特的身体也不住摇晃；身后的男人掐着他的腰窝，顺应同伴挺腰的节奏，将阴茎送入甬道深处。二人的动作逐渐变得默契，他们配合着进退，或是大开大合的挺进，或是浅浅的抽插。  
普隆普特被夹在二者中间，身体出了一层薄汗，黏黏糊糊地化开在相贴的肌肤之间。  
疼痛逐渐消退，取而代之的是异样的快感，缠绵地席卷了他的神智，激发了本性中放荡的那一面。  
他尖叫着呻吟，主动摇晃着屁股容纳肉棒进出，期望能够获得更多快感。双腿被拉得大开，身后人掐住他的腿根，挺腰狠操。其他旁观者顺势将阴茎塞到他的脚心处，不断摩挲以获得快感，原本纯白的袜子沾上了马眼沁出的体液，洇湿了一片深色的痕迹。  
“爽……肚子里好爽……”普隆普特闭着眼，身体随着男人们的动作来回摇晃，意识逐渐开始模糊，两个小穴凭着本能紧紧吸附着两根肉棒。  
“噗酱，到底谁伺候的你比较爽呢？”有个声音问道。  
“啊......还不够......让我再、再爽一点......”普隆普特伸长了脖子，讨好地舔了舔旁边一人的肉棒。  
那人捏着他的嘴巴，将龟头探进他的喉间，继而宣泄出来。普隆普特忍住咳嗽的冲动，喉结努力滚动，将男人射出来的精液一滴不剩地吞下。  
他张开嘴巴，伸出舌头，示意全部吃掉了。  
“好乖好乖......”两根手指探进他的口腔，夹着软绵绵的舌头摇晃。  
身下的男人率先喷发，射过几轮的精液已有些稀薄，仍将普隆普特烫得大声尖叫。他呜呜地哭了起来，浑身克制不住地抽搐，小肉棒抵在男人的腹部，淌出许多粘稠的体液。  
男人将肉棒拔出花穴，瞬间有不少精液顺着二人的交合处涌出，流了满地。插在后庭的男人也射了出来，一股一股的精液注进肠道深处，激得普隆普特全身剧烈颤抖。他的肉棒滴出几滴可怜的精液，没入满地白色的污浊。  
然而令所有人都没想到的是，随着普隆普特一声带着哭腔的尖叫，花穴收缩数下，猛地喷出大股大股的透明液体。  
“诺克特……好过分……”普隆普特哭得上气不接下气，用手背挡住自己满是脏污的脸，胡乱抹着眼泪。  
这句话一出口，方才淫靡不堪的场面瞬间冷了几分，如同按下了暂停键，所有人都僵硬地愣在原地。  
肉棒粗暴地从身体中拔出，普隆普特趴在在冰冷的地板，双眼失神，身下仍在缓缓淌水。他大口大口地喘息，突然没来由的打了个冷颤，瞬间睁大双眼，意识到了什么。  
“为什么要叫那个人的名字？这种时候为什么叫他的名字？”说话的声音发着抖，似乎非常难以接受。  
“你们做爱了吗？”  
“他知道你是个雌雄同体的怪物吗？他不觉得你很恶心吗？”  
“你爱他吗？比爱我们还爱他吗？”  
“不……我没有……”普隆普特将身体蜷成一团，害怕地抱住脑袋。  
“我们，要惩罚噗酱。”男人们在普隆普特四周聚集，阴影笼罩在他的身体上，犹如一个漆黑的牢笼。他们伸出手抓住普隆普特的四肢，将他拖拽一小段距离，翻过他的身体让他仰面朝上，继而折起双腿，将私处暴露在外。  
普隆普特恍然间看到正对着他的架子上藏着一个反光的东西，他突然有了一个很恐怖的猜测，霎时间脸色惨白，浑身冰冷到了极点。  
“那……那是……”他的嘴唇哆嗦着，连一句完整的话也说不出来。  
“是摄像机～”男人的声音相当愉悦，为这绝妙的惩罚沾沾自喜，“它记录了刚刚发生的所有事哦～无论是双龙还是潮吹，全——都拍进去了哦～”  
“所以我们决定，把这段视频送到他的手中，你觉得他看完之后还愿意和你一起玩吗？”  
男人的声音从摄像机后面传来：“诺克提斯，我们是你的搭档普隆普特的丈夫，这么多年承蒙你的关照，但是你必须要明白，噗酱是属于我们的！”  
“你有没有见过他的这副样子？”摄像机的镜头偏了偏，照出满身狼藉的普隆普特，“全身脏兮兮的，但是很享受，刚刚做爱时叫的很爽很大声，我们能让他非常满足。”  
“别拍！！”普隆普特崩溃地大叫，拼命挣扎。  
“看到这里了吗？来，我们把镜头拉近一些。”男人手持摄像机来到普隆普特身前，镜头中映出了尚未完全合拢的两个穴口。  
“你知道噗酱的秘密吗？其实他是双性人呢！只不过外表更接近男孩子，实际还有女人的小穴，真是太棒了！”男人拨开花穴，为了让镜头拍得更清晰，“看到了吗？他用小穴和后面一起服侍我们！现在也还在往外流精液呢！！这都是我们努力劳动的成果！”  
“而且就在刚刚，噗酱还潮吹了呢！哇塞，喷的超级多！不愧是噗酱！”  
“看看这张可爱的脸，是不是你熟悉的搭档呢？”镜头缓缓上移，定格在普隆普特的上半身。一人捏住两颗小巧乳头，上下摇晃着向摄像机打招呼。  
“不！！”普隆普特剧烈挣扎，想要躲避镜头的照射，却被人死死按住手脚，动弹不得。  
镜头突兀地切换到了男人的阴茎，摄影师单手握着撸了几下，然后塞进普隆普特的口中，大声呻吟着射了出来。  
普隆普特恐惧地含住男人的几把，完全不敢动弹，由于长时间的哭泣，身体一颤一颤地发抖。  
“……让噗酱怀孕就好了吧？怀上我们的孩子就再也跑不掉了吧？”突然有个人这么说道。  
“唔唔……不……不行！！”  
“就这么决定了！谁的孩子也无所谓……你来吧，你的尺寸比较长，最好顶进子宫里容易受精哦～”  
“这我当然知道。”  
男人扶着几把塞进花穴中，顶了几下便受到了阻碍，此时还有大半根露在外面。  
“噗酱不乖哦，放松点让我进去。”男人拍了拍普隆普特的屁股，却被他夹的更紧了。  
“真没办法啊……对了，让诺克提斯也学习一下吧。”男人示意摄影师靠近，再将普隆普特的身体翻转过来，直面镜头，“我的几把天生就比较长，诺克提斯应该也长不到这个程度吧……你看，噗酱现在夹得很紧，我稍微一用力就能将肚子戳得有些突出。来，摸摸看。”  
他握着普隆普特的右手，抚上了被肉棒顶得突起的腹部。镜头中看其实不那么明显，但是普隆普特自己能感觉到，那又长又硬的几把不断顶弄的冲击力，几乎要顶破肚皮戳到手心里。  
“今天的噗酱不太配合啊，说实话我也没什么耐心了，速战速决吧。”男人抱着普隆普特侧躺下来，从背后紧紧箍住他的腰身，“告诉你个秘密，诺克提斯。如果你能长到我这么长的长度，是可以顶进他的子宫的。”  
“所以，再发育几年吧！”  
普隆普特放声尖叫，男人像疯狗一样疯顶，对准紧闭的那一处，不断用坚硬的龟头撞击。  
他的心中充满了恐惧，感觉到腹中的疼痛越来越强烈，仿佛那个狭小的地方真的被他顶得松动。  
普隆普特拼尽全力挣扎，却被男人紧紧抱在怀里。他对着那人的手臂又抓又咬，皆不能撼动分毫。普隆普特绝望地呻吟，仿佛他们不是在做爱，而是要彻底杀死他。  
进去了。  
普隆普特痛得眼前一阵发黑，几乎就此昏死过去。有很长一段时间忘记了呼吸，意识被剧烈的疼痛淹没，除了抱着肚子发抖，无法做出任何的动作。  
直到大脑再也承受不住窒息的痛苦，重新唤醒了身体中的其他机制，他才回过神来，竭力仰起头，溺水一般大口大口地呼吸，浑身冷汗淋漓，手脚克制不住地颤抖。  
男人的肉棒退出来了，他是射了？还是没射？普隆普特什么也不知道了，如同濒死的鱼类，奄奄一息地躺在地板。  
他的双眼逐渐失去神采，蔚蓝的虹膜黯淡无光。瞳孔放大，浑身抽搐，脸色如同秋天风干的树叶，迅速地衰败下去。  
诺克特……救救我……  
嘴唇无声地动了动，没有人听到，也没有人回应他。  
从此往后的容身之处，唯有无边无际的黑暗。  
\- END-

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～


End file.
